


Watch your tongue

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [368]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Banter, Epic Friendship, Humor, M/M, Sorry no John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:24:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock left the room and barely reined in the desire to slam the door.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch your tongue

Sherlock left the room and barely reined in the desire to slam the door. Mostly because it would have broken Lestrade’s nose.

Lestrade followed him out and mumbled “Nothing to gain.” Sherlock silently agreed but ignored him.

Not for the first time he wished John had come with him. He was getting nowhere and Lestrade was no help _at all_.

****

The next day he slammed the door shut with a bang. Thankfully Lestrade was walking in front of him this time.

To his confusion he still said “I’m in pain.” Sherlock ignored him.

Instead he wondered what John might be doing. Did he miss Sherlock? Not that Sherlock missed John. He'd just appreciate his professional opinion regarding the case. 

****

The day after there was no door that he could slam. He vented his frustration by talking to Lestrade.

“These people are useless. I have tried French, Dutch and even German. They just sit there and stare at me stupidly.”

Lestrade shook his head.

“This was in vain.”

“I agree.”

“You agree? To what?”

“That this was in vain.”

Lestrade looked very confused for a second. Then he glared.

“Do you listen to me at all?”

“Not really.” 

“I said ‘We are in Spain.’ In fact I have said it several times over the last few days. We are _not_ in Belgium!”

**Author's Note:**

> This one is for my fabulous friend Stacey, who once told us that she was in Salzburg but the Austrians didn't understand what she said because she used the wrong language and spoke French. I said that that would make a great 221B, wrote it and promptly forgot about it. *ahem* Chocolamousse ~~screamed at me~~ gently reminded me about it recently.


End file.
